


R&R

by evila_elf



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when House refuses to get out of bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&R

Originally posted Feb 12, 2007 to Livejournal

 **Notes and things** : This all started due to a post on topaz_eyes’ Livejournal, claiming that there weren’t many 69 House fics about. So she can be blamed, and thanked, for this ;)  
And speaking of thanks, many thanks and huggles to daasgrrl for the patient beta work!

It was a lazy Sunday morning. Or, more accurately, it was a Sunday morning and _House_ was lazy. 

Wilson and House had been sleeping together for well over a month, but _sleeping_ together for only a week. Wilson woke to a jab from a pointy elbow. He inched away, thinking that House was just having some dream involving flailing limbs, but then he was elbowed again. 

“What do you want?” Wilson mumbled into his pillow, not really caring whether he could be understood or not.

“Vicodin. Bathroom sink.”

“You have legs.” He was elbowed again for his astute observation. “Seriously. Not getting up.”

Not five minutes later, Wilson was dragging himself out of the warm blankets. He had grown tired of, and probably started to bruise from, all the jabbing. Anything to make House shut up and stop elbowing him. But fetching the Vicodin had been a mistake. Now, after swallowing the pills and relaxing enough to become one with the mattress, House was refusing to get out of bed. Apparently, House needed that first step of getting his own pills to get him started each morning. 

It would have been ideal for Wilson if House’s tongue had joined his body in its relaxed state, but no. When Wilson went back into the bathroom, ready to begin his day even if House wasn’t, House started hollering random things that he would love to do with—and to—him if he would only get his ass back to bed.

Finally Wilson, annoyed and highly aroused, returned to stand in the doorway of the bedroom. And House finally shut up, stopping mid-sentence in his description of a position that was worthy of the Kama Sutra, his lewd leer continuing on where his voice had left off. _Might as well play along, not like I won’t get some fun out of it as well,_ Wilson thought as he slowly made his way to the bed, stopping just out of House’s reach. It had taken Wilson a while to learn exactly how far House could stretch when there was something, or someone that he wanted. And now it was only a matter of time until House remembered that his cane could come in handy as a hooking mechanism. Slowly, slooowly, Wilson inched his shirt up, the best way to distract House, until he could pull it off over his head. Then he tossed it over House and into some dark corner on the other side of the bed.

While Wilson undressed, he kept his gaze up, trying his best not to meet House’s eyes. He knew the intense penetrating look that he would find there, and that he would have House’s undivided attention. That stare always made his face redden and his fingers start to fumble. It made him blush to know that he was responsible for putting that look on his lover’s face. He constantly wondered what he had done to deserve it, having done nothing different in the past 10 years…except the mind-blowing sex…but maybe that was answer enough in itself.

Wilson took an extra step back to remove his pants, insuring that his hair wouldn’t get grabbed. Nothing like a sharp jerk from a jerk to lower the mood a little. Or a lot, depending on how big each jerk was. Once he was completely naked, Wilson walked around to his side of the bed. He crawled in and started pushing down the covers, uncovering House’s naked body as he did so. He was just moving the coverlet from House’s feet when a warm hand came to rest upon his back, thumb gently rubbing across his spine, fingers tantalizingly close to his ass. He saw House’s hips shift, not-too-subtly drawing attention to his erection. “At least a part of you is up and out of bed,” Wilson mumbled.

Not wanting to give up the warmth at his back, Wilson carefully straddled House, careful not to knock the ‘good’ doctor on the nose with his foot, and leaned down towards House’s cock. The thumb stopped its massage and the hand slipped lower, and Wilson felt a quiver of anticipation from the body underneath him. Wilson carefully lay down against House’s chest, noting that the position would be quite handy to keep House from making any sudden gag-worthy movements.

Fingers dug into his skin, as impatient as their owner, and Wilson smiled and licked his lips to wet them before he went down. The low groan that vibrated from House’s chest, which was currently under his ass, made him harden, and he let out a groan of his own, humming around House’s cock. He was enjoying this new position and, from the heavy breathing under him, House was too.

The hand slipped off of him and Wilson frowned. He started to pull back when he felt the hands on his hips, trying to lever him up to get at the cock trapped between the two stomachs. In that case, Wilson was more than happy to oblige. He got to his knees and lifted his hips, at the same time giving House’s dick a long lick from base to head before taking as much into his mouth as he could. He felt House moving him around, looking for a good position, and did his best to ignore him, until…

Warm breath against his cock, something wet dragging across the head. Wilson gasped at the sensation, letting House’s cock slide from his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and rested his forehead on House’s good thigh, trying desperately to catch the breath he had just lost. He wasn’t in control anymore, as House’s hands proved when they moved to his ass and pushed him down, closer, and he was being enveloped in wet heat. What little air he had managed to retrieve was being sucked away again.

Wilson groaned, fingers digging into the bed sheets, eyes closing. He wanted to take House back into his mouth, to wrap his lips around the shaft, to make them both feel pleasure…but it was all he could do to get his eyes back open. House pulled him backwards, freeing his own lips and tongue to speak.

“You okay down there?” Wilson could feel warm air against his cock as House waited for an answer.

“Yeah,” Wilson managed. “Surprised.” He took a breath, then tentatively, cautiously, took House back into his mouth.

“Just remember; I bite back,” House warned.

Wilson gently brushed his teeth along House’s shaft, smiling at House’s muffled curse as he did so.

Now, Wilson had always considered himself to be a multi-tasker, able to balance patients, paperwork, a failing marriage, and House’s insanity with no problems at all. But when House’s mouth wrapped around him again… He shivered, knees going weak, hoping that House’s strong arms would be able to save their owner from choking if he ended up collapsing from a sensory overload.

Tongue rubbing the top side of his dick, hot mouth, warm breath brushing against his balls…Fuck! He wrapped a hand around the base of House’s cock, squeezing lightly as he continued to suck and lick, barely aware of what he was doing, somehow thinking that getting House off would get him off that much faster. A drop of sweat ran down his nose, dropping unnoticed to House’s balls. 

The fingers on his hips were digging into his skin painfully, but Wilson barely felt them. House was getting close, they both were, and that was the main thing. All it took was a final lick across the top of House’s cock. Wilson would have normally been proud to outlast him, but he was too busy swallowing, licking House clean, groaning as his own body started to tingle, pulse racing in his ears. 

Wilson cried out at his own orgasm, burying his face against House’s leg, the intensity surprising him and leaving him lightheaded. He was still seeing spots and trying to catch his breath when House gave him one last cleaning lick and a shove, rolling him off and over to his own side of the bed. The two men lay panting. 

When his heart rate slowed and he could think again, Wilson looked to his left, but was only able to see House’s leg. He groaned as he pushed himself up with shaking arms, turned around, then collapsed again on his stomach, now able to see House’s face beside him.

House had his eyes closed, lips parted and glistening, face flushed and shiny with sweat. If only he were young enough to go for round number two…

Instead Wilson rested a hand on House’s cheek and leaned over to kiss his lips, not having to wait long before House’s tongue brushed his. It was strange, tasting his own semen when the bitter taste of House’s was still very much present in his own mouth. He thought that he could get used to it. He pulled back and looked at House, then glanced over to the bathroom, where the light was still on. Finally he sat up, but only so that he could reach the comforter and pull it up, covering both of them. Maybe he could use a day of rest as well.


End file.
